


[podfic] to the beat of my automatic heart

by growlery



Series: [podfic] the clockwork heart 'verse [2]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Eduardo tries to run away, he’s five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] to the beat of my automatic heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to the beat of my automatic heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/274130) by [addandsubtract](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addandsubtract/pseuds/addandsubtract). 



> Music is from Snakehips by Adebisi Shank.

  


[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?j6o4febbsge78q6)  
[download at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/to-beat-of-my-automatic-heart)  
mp3 / 20:20 / 18.6MB 

[podbook of the 'verse at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?3c8au8pw6x6dfgx)  
(created by [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer))  
[podbook of the 'verse at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/clockwork-heart-verse-audiobook)  
m4b / 1:24:50 / 153MB


End file.
